Franqueo
by songbird24
Summary: ¿Y si Silvia y Pepa se conocen a través de una carta a un destinatario equivocado?


Los resquicios de la persiana medio abierta dejaban pasar a la habitación el destello dorado de la luz del sol de media tarde. Caminos brillantes donde ondeaban motas de polvo, revoloteando en una danza circular, sobre la escena que se desarrollaba en aquella estancia, donde una mujer morena, sentada en el suelo al estilo indio, repasaba pertenencias y trastos rodeada de cajas de cartón y de recuerdos.

Pepa, de 32 años, se afanaba por centrarse en la tarea mecánica de sacar-mirar-guardar/tirar-repetir, intentando no pensar en por qué tenía que hacerlo, ni las consecuencias de reconocer la realidad que vivía en forma de recuerdos entre esos papeles. Su tía Clara, la mujer que la había criado tras la muerte de sus padres, había fallecido tras una larga y penosa enfermedad; y era Pepa, como única familia que le quedaba, la encargada de sus pertenencias, a la que le tocaba la tarea de determinar qué iba a la basura y qué se quedaba, en forma de recuerdo, para atormentarla.

Hacer limpieza era, sin embargo, lo de menos. Una vez acabado, las cajas volverían al trastero del que nunca debieron salir y Pepa volvería a intentar vivir en la nueva realidad que la muerte de su tía había creado: un piso vacío, un salón sin butacón al sol de la primavera (la había encontrado allí sentada, ya cadáver, hacía unas semanas bien temprano por la mañana. Después de Clara, aquel sillón fue la siguiente víctima), y, en definitiva, una nueva vida marcada por la soledad y una casa demasiado grande para una mujer sola y tantos recuerdos de otros tiempos; si no más felices, por lo menos más en compañía.

Pepa no era lo que se dice la alegría de la fiesta, no: en sus 32 años había conseguido reunir un brillante expediente de fracasos amistosos, alguno que otro amoroso; y un corazón noble pero sensible que había tenido que recubrirse de una gruesa capa para salir más o menos indemne de la vida que le había tocado. Pepa, sin embargo, era pragmática: no desdeñaba la buena compañía cuando tenía la oportunidad de aprovecharla; era simplemente que la morena tenía más apetencia por una tarde tranquila con un buen libro o jugando a las cartas con su tía Clara que por noches llenas de bullicio, luces estroboscópicas y gritos agudos, intercambios sin sentido y conversaciones vacías. No era aislamiento, era… en fin, a lo mejor sí lo era, suspiró ensimismada, cerrando la caja sobre la que estaba trabajando, ya repleta de papeles seguramente innecesarios, pero que había decidido guardar igualmente; y pasando a la siguiente.

Esta introversión no había supuesto un problema para su carrera profesional; al contrario: Pepa era buena en lo que hacía, fuese lo que fuese, porque tomaba cada trabajo con pasión y entrega, y sus ganas de hacerlo bien, fuese fregando platos, sirviendo mesas o corrigiendo manuscritos; acababan por llamar la atención de sus responsables y garantizarle unas buenas perspectivas laborales. "Hagas lo que hagas, hazlo bien", le decía siempre su tía. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría la última caja, pero rápidamente se afanó en borrarla de su rostro y de concentrarse en el contenido del último escollo entre ella y el salón vacío. Al ver su contenido, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la sonrisa volviese a su rostro, y esta vez no luchó contra ella.

En aquella caja de cartón su tía había conservado su colección de tebeos: Zipi y Zape, Mortadelos, SuperLopez, y los antiguos TBO que le compraba cada domingo en el rastrillo de la plaza, como premio a una semana de buen comportamiento. A Pepa le encantaba repasar aquellas antiguas páginas, llenas de personajes tan familiares para ella, pero a la vez tan antiguos, mucho más que ella; y le reconfortaba pensar que de alguna manera conectaba con otros mundos mientras navegaba entre sus páginas, pensando en todos los muchachos, hoy ya hombres e incluso ancianos y ancianas; que también habían reído con las aventuras de sus héroes favoritos.

Siguiendo este impulso, sus manos fueron de forma inconsciente a la primera sección que siempre leía de niña: la correspondencia. Costumbre hoy desaparecida, estas antiguas revistas juveniles iban acompañadas de un apartado donde sus jóvenes lectores podían enviar cartas, poemas, acertijos o pequeñas bromas para que se publicaran en la sección; y Pepa estaba segura de que muchos de ellos aún guardaban, con secreto orgullo, aquel cómic en particular donde su pequeña aportación fue publicada.

Su parte favorita de esta sección fue siempre la del intercambio de cartas: un trozo de papel, unas señas y un universo de posibilidades al alcance del bolígrafo de cualquiera. En ese momento, Pepa suspiró. Nunca se había animado a escribir a ninguna de las direcciones que aparecían en sus tebeos, bien porque no llegó nunca a conectar con ninguna de las letras que allí se publicaron; o en algún que otro caso, por vergüenza, y miedo a plasmar sus ilusiones de encontrar un alma afín en un papel y que la carta volviese de vuelta. O peor, que nunca llegase respuesta.

Recordando aquellas dudas, que la hacían debatirse delante de hojas en blanco que finalmente nunca llegaban a tomar forma de carta, Pepa reparó en una de las columnas de la revista que tenía delante. Allí, un tal Pablo González Calleja escribía al mundo para ofrecer su amistad a todo aquel que compartiese sus pasiones por Mortadelo (el mejor detective del mundo), los videojuegos y la lectura. Teniendo quince años por entonces (comprobó Pepa que la fecha de publicación de la revista era 1985, ahora mismo aquel tal Pablo sería ya un hombre más o menos de su edad), la carta y su contenido eran bastante al uso de un adolescente en general, y de la época en particular; pero fueron las últimas frases las que captaron la atención de la morena más allá de sus recuerdos: "_Aunque me gusta leer de todo y darle una oportunidad a cualquier historia para que me conquiste, nunca he leído ni leeré mejor ni más grande frase que 'En mi mundo, las Grandes Esperanzas solo viven entre las páginas de un libro'. Una lección de literatura dentro del corazón de las letras"._

Pepa ya no tenía diez años, la vergüenza era lo de menos. Pero la muerte de su tía Clara la había dejado en un estado de vacío, de emociones contenidas por el más grueso de los muros para evitar que cayese en la desesperación más absoluta. Aquella frase, bien conocida por Pepa ya de joven y aún de adulta, consiguió lo que los consejos de su tía no habían logrado durante todos los años anteriores: que aquellos sentimientos de pudor ante el rechazo de un desconocido le parecieron la mayor de las tonterías. Al reconocer en otras letras las palabras de una de las líneas de su libro favorito, Pepa pensó que finalmente había conseguido lo hasta ahora imposible: encontrar a alguien como ella, con quien pudiera conectar a través de unas letras, o unas notas, o la más simple las tonterías que el cerebro se inventa. Alguien como su tía. Alguien que ella sabía que estaba ahí fuera, pero que se empeñaba en no dejarse encontrar. ¿Hasta ahora?

Decidida, apretó la revista entre sus manos y alzó el mentón, una resolución brillando en sus ojos que no había estado ahí desde la mañana de la muerte de Clara. _¿Por qué no? Lo peor que puede pasar es que no conteste nadie_, se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba del suelo sin esfuerzo, aún con la revista en la mano, y se dirigía al escritorio bajo la ventana para emprender una nueva aventura. Que, esperaba, la distrajera del dolor de la ausencia de Clara durante un tiempo, antes de tener que acostumbrarse definitivamente a vivir sin ella.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó entre las paredes del piso vacío. Con un suspiro, la mujer pelirroja dejó las llaves sobre la consola de la entrada e hizo equilibrios para quitarse el abrigo sin soltar lo que llevaba entre las manos. Si dejaba la bolsa repleta de compra en el suelo, sabía que luego la terminaría llevando a rastras hasta la cocina. La práctica hace al maestro, y consiguió mantener estables la bolsa y la correspondencia que acababa de recoger del buzón en una mano mientras con la otra colgaba el abrigo en el perchero; y se dirigía a la cocina para soltar lastre.

Una vez traspasado el umbral, dejó con cuidado la compra sobre la mesa y se acercó al otro lado de la encimera, donde estaba la única ventana de la habitación, para repasar rápidamente el contenido del buzón. La colocación respondía a un doble motivo: el mes de Marzo en Madrid estaba empezando a comportarse como de costumbre, y a esas 6 de la tarde la tormenta se podía mascar en el aire. Los nubarrones oscuros tapaban la poca luz que el crepúsculo dejaba ya sobre la ciudad, y la cocina estaba ya casi en penumbra total; pero la pelirroja se negaba a gastar bombilla en cinco minutos que le llevaría comprobar al vuelo que las cartas eran o publicidad o facturas. Tras esto, las tiraría al cubo de la basura que tenía justo bajo los ojos, motivo número dos de su situación en la cocina. Revisar-arrugar-tirar/repetir, sencillo. Después, como aún era pronto, se daría una buena ducha y luego la cena.

Pensando estaba en si las berenjenas no serían demasiado pesadas para la última comida del día, dejó el último recibo de la luz sobre la encimera para guardarlo en su sitio con los demás más tarde y entonces reparó en la siguiente carta, una de las dos que le quedaban por mirar. Súbitamente, se olvidó de la ducha y las berenjenas cuando abrió el sobre y sacó la tarjeta acartonada, color blanco roto, que se dirigía a ella en tipografía caligráfica de imprenta y cursivas exageradas. _Para Silvia Castro León y acompañante_.

Inconscientemente, puso los ojos en blanco antes de terminar de leer la invitación a la boda. Ahora mismo no recordaba quién era exactamente, pero el nombre le hacía cosquillas por haber sido alguna compañera de clase, en algún momento. ¿EGB? ¿Instituto? _No, de la Universidad no puede ser, me acordaría… ¿o no? El caso es que tampoco le pongo cara… ¿no será aquella gordita…?_ Musitando, comprobó que Laura y Fernando se alegraban en invitarla a celebrar con ellos el día más feliz de sus vidas, y la exhortaban a estar en la Iglesia del Carmen el domingo 5 de Mayo a las 11:00 de la mañana _o'clock_ para ser testigo de su enlace y asistir posteriormente al ágape que tendrá lugar para conmemorar tan gran evento para los novios, familiares y allegados varios. Muchos besos y abrazos de Laura y Fernando. Se ruega confirmar asistencia.

Tuvo unos segundos de vacilación, había de reconocerlo. Pero finalmente el impulso pudo más y rompió en cuatro la tarjeta antes de tirarla a la basura. Quizás fue el remordimiento, o simplemente que el día invitaba a la melancolía, pero permaneció un buen rato mirando el cartón roto, que parecía refulgir contra el negro del plástico de la bolsa. No sabía explicar por qué, pero aquella invitación le había dado una buena patada en el estómago. Hasta la había dejado un ratito sin aire. ¿Por qué? Si ya ni se acordaba de aquella chica, ni le importaba lo más mínimo si se casaba o se perforaba los labios para ponerse un badajo de campaña por piercing. Entonces, ¿por qué? Con haber contestado no a la invitación habría sido suficiente. Que seáis muy felices y todo eso, y ya nos veremos en la próxima vida. En ese momento, Silvia suspiró. Sin quererlo, había dado en el clavo ella misma.

_Que seáis felices_. _Que os vaya muy bien, os deseo un matrimonio próspero y feliz_. Bla, bla, bla. Y tras el desfile, de vuelta a casa, sola. Al trabajo; a decidir si las berenjenas son buenas por la noche. A si encender o no la luz para diez minutos que voy a estar en la cocina. A convivir con mucho sitio en el armario y una caja de pastillas en el primer cajón de la mesita para poder cerrar los ojos y no sentirse atrapada en una vida que ya no reconoce.

¿Cuándo se acostumbra uno a estar acostumbrado?, es una pregunta que Silvia se hacía muchas veces. ¿Cuándo deja uno de creer en las historias de los libros, llenas de decisiones y consecuencias? ¿Llenas, a secas? ¿Y cuándo se acostumbra uno a que la vida realmente es una sucesión de días, con sus noches, en los que la emoción de las decisiones y los errores salen de una misma, en vez de venir de fuera? ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese escalafón del que todo el mundo sale y entra a voluntad a su alrededor: estudios, trabajo, casa, matrimonio, hijos, nietos? ¿Y el chalet en Torrevieja? Tenía la carrera, tenía el trabajo, tenía la casa, y tenía por vida una sucesión de minutos y horas, nada más. ¿Qué le faltaba por hacer?

Suspirando, se permitió un momento más de tribulación antes de pasar a la siguiente carta, la última; y de tirarla, pusiese lo que pusiese, para poner en marcha su plan de ducha, cena y Dios dirá. Vivan las emociones fuertes. Lo que Silvia todavía no sabía, mientras abría un sobre en el que no se había fijado demasiado, era que esa carta no era para ella. Y que, aun así, le iba a dar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo pidiendo en silencio.

_Querido Pablo:_

_Espero que no te asustes al recibir una carta hoy en día, después de tantos años, pero ha sido precisamente hoy cuando he encontrado un viejo ejemplar de TBO donde venía tu dirección; y al leer tu carta a la revista he necesitado escribirte estas palabras. No sé siquiera si las llegarás a recibir, a lo mejor estás muerto, o ya no vives ahí… pero tenía que intentarlo. Porque en quince años ha sido tu carta la que ha conseguido que me anime a escribir a otras personas, algo que me llena de miedo, pero a la vez me emociona, pensando en todas las posibilidades que esto puede tener; y porque terminaste tu carta citando a uno de mis escritores favoritos, David Martín; y, por su boca, al gran Zafón, en El Juego del Ángel. Pablo, mis grandes esperanzas también viven entre las páginas de un libro, y solo espero que esta carta, de alguna manera, te llegue; y sientas lo mismo que yo sentí al leer tus palabras: que, de alguna manera, al habernos encontrado, aunque solo sea a través de una revista vieja, podríamos llegar a intercambiar algunos pensamientos o ideas, para intentar sacar esas esperanzas de entre las páginas y traerlas al mundo real._

_De nuevo, siento si esto te pilla de sopetón, y entiendo si no quieres contestar; aun así, te deseo todo lo mejor, y espero que hayas encontrado alguna esperanza, aunque sea pequeña, fuera de los libros._

_Que vaya bien._

_Pepa._

Tras leer la carta, Silvia parpadeó despacio. Una. Dos veces. Otra más. Todavía no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de leer. Desconcertada, tomó el sobre de la encimera y leyó el remitente. Claro, había abierto el sobre sin darse cuenta, y aquella carta no era para ella. Pablo González Calleja. Calle de Ábalos, 33 5º D. 28043 Madrid. Hacía años que vivía en aquella casa, por lo menos cinco, y sabía por la inmobiliaria que llevaba otros tantos de alquiler en alquiler, así que aquel Pablo debía de haber vivido entre esas paredes hace más de veinte.

Pensar que tenía entre las manos una carta manuscrita, personal, después de años de no recibir ninguna (¿aunque esta tampoco la había recibido ella, realmente? ¿Sería esto un delito contra el secreto de las comunicaciones?, gritó la funcionaria que llevaba dentro) agitó algo dentro de su pecho. Una rara… ¿emoción? Sí, pensar que alguien había estado rebuscando entre unas viejas revistas y había encontrado algo que la había revuelto tan fuerte por dentro como para llevarla a escribir a un desconocido… Era algo nuevo, algo que nunca se habría esperado, algo sobre lo que no le llegaban invitaciones, no se hacían fiestas para celebrar los descubrimientos epistolares de otros.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, que consiguió poner una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, fue la referencia. _Madre mía, cuántos años hacía que no leía aquel libro…_ En él aparecía uno de sus personajes favoritos, que ella contaba entre sus más íntimas amigas, y se seguía identificando fuertemente con ella, su carácter y la valentía que desplegó a lo largo de los libros para perseguir su destino. Aunque, pensó Silvia con cierta amargura, imitarla con quince años parecía más fácil que ahora con 30. Distraída por sus pensamientos, se dirigió al salón sin prestar mayor atención a la bolsa de la compra que esperaba en la mesa de la cocina. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como sacarse de la cabeza la idea de contestar aquella carta que no iba dirigida a ella. O convencerse a sentarse a la mesa, coger el papel que tenía a mano y el primer bolígrafo que viera y vomitarle al papel que aquella extraña había conseguido, en folio y medio, revolverle toda la desidia que llevaba guardaba en el pecho desde hacía años. No sabía muy bien cuál de las dos elegiría.

* * *

_Querida Pepa:_

_Disculpa mi atrevimiento al contestarte a esta carta que no va dirigida a mí, pero viendo el empeño que has puesto en tus palabras, me sentía responsable de alguna manera, así que he decidido contestarte. Pablo González ya no vive aquí. No sé qué habrá sido de él, porque yo llegué a este piso hace cinco años, y por lo que sé de la inmobiliaria, llevaba bastante tiempo entre alquileres, así que supongo que sería la casa de sus padres, que Pablo abandonó en algún momento después de poner su dirección de contacto en la revista. Siento si esto te decepciona, pero la verdad es que yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Pepa, leer tus palabras ha sido como abrir la puerta a un mundo que yo pensaba estaba enterrado en mis recuerdos. Yo también he leído muchas veces los libros de Zafón, y muchos otros después, pero la cita de las grandes esperanzas me sigue pareciendo la mejor, porque sigue siendo con la que más me identifico. _

_Te pido perdón por esta diatriba, en la que una treintañera aburrida de la vida se queja de que la vida sigue a su alrededor mientras ella permanece estancada en sus recuerdos de otros tiempos más felices, pero de alguna manera sé que tú me perdonarás y, espero que, de alguna manera, entiendas mis ansias por empezar a vivir y dejar de sobrevivir._

_Sé que no soy Pablo, y que realmente no nos conocemos y seguramente esto te parecerá una locura, pero creo que, aún con todo esto, podríamos intentar coger alguna de esas grandes esperanzas de esas páginas e intentar destriparlas un poco juntas, a ver si hay algo que vale la pena en ellas. _

_(Perdona la comparación. Soy forense, y ya se sabe, deformación profesional y todo eso)._

_De nuevo, gracias por tu carta ("¿su carta". Es igual, no creo que le importe, donde quiera que estés, Pablo), y espero sinceramente leerte pronto._

_Sinceramente, _

_Silvia Castro León._

* * *

**Tres años después…**

Pepa se afanaba en cerrar las cajas que faltaban. Aún le quedaba por recoger la mitad de la estantería, empaquetar el resto de los libros y bajar las cajas al rellano, para que mañana las recogieran los de la mudanza. Tomándose un respiro, se pasó el antebrazo por la frente perlada de sudor y suspiró, cansada. El sol de justicia caía sobre ella porque se colaba por las ventanas, ya sin cortinas. Había sido lo primero que había quitado, y ahora lo estaba pagando con calor a espuertas.

Tras escuchar la puerta de la calle cerrarse, y resonar por las paredes del piso ya casi vacío, se incorporó con rapidez y se dirigió a la estantería para terminar de vaciarla. Mientras colocaba ordenados por tamaños y pesos los tomos en el suelo, al lado de la caja donde tendían que caber, sí o sí; tomó uno entre sus manos que no había leído en mucho tiempo. Incorporándose, sonrió nostálgica. Siempre había sido uno de sus libros favoritos, pero desde hacía ya casi tres años tenía otro significado, mucho más profundo que sus lecturas adolescentes y los recuerdos de entonces que le traían aquellas páginas.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, se giró con el libro en la mano al sentir una presencia a su espalda. Allí, en la puerta, Silvia esperaba apoyada en el marco, con una mano sujetando su abultado vientre de casi seis meses. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su mujer, era algo automático desde aquella ya lejana tarde en la que recibió la primera carta y Pepa la desarmó por primera vez. Pero esta vez la sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando vio lo que tenía entre las manos.

No hicieron falta palabras. Ya se habían dicho muchas. Pepa simplemente dejó el libro de nuevo en la estantería y se acercó a su mujer para besarla suavemente en los labios, y acariciar su vientre con una de sus manos, que entrelazó en la parte baja de su barriga con la de la pelirroja. Hacía ya años que las grandes esperanzas ya no vivían entre libros.


End file.
